DrinkingBuddyProtectron.txt
__TOC__ DialogueDrinkingBuddy |scene= |srow=16 |topic=001761D2 |trow=2 |before= |response=Greetings, technician. |after=DrinkingBuddy: How would you describe the testing sample provided? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Greetings, technician. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=A}} |topic=001761DB |before=Player Default: Very good. I appear to be operating at an optimal level. |response=Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |after=Player Default: Yeah, sure. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001761DA |before=Player Default: Yeah, sure. |response=Beginning transit operations to Hotel Rexford. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001761D9 |before=Player Default: No, not yet. |response=Very well. Standing by. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001761D8 |before=Player Default: Change of plans, I've decided to keep you myself. |response=Understood. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Are you ready to set parameter HOME at this time? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001761D7 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What are you? |response=I am a modified RobCo Protectron, designation Drinkin' Buddy. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=My internal microbrewers allows for the internal brewing, bottling and dispensing of beer at an accelerated rate. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=I am also programmed to tell a wide variety of jokes for the customer's amusement. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What are you? |response=If provided with a holotape containing the recipe, I should be capable of brewing any alcoholic beverage. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: What are you? |response=The Hotel Rexford is located on State Street near the Old State House. Delivery is currently 210 years behind schedule. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: What are you? |response=Brewing subroutines have been put in standby until delivery to client. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=Y4a}} |topic=001761D1 |before=RobotProtectron: Greetings, technician. |response=How would you describe the testing sample provided? |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001761D0 |before=Player Default: Cold and refreshing. Do you know how long it's been since I had cold beer? |response=Very good. I appear to be operating at an optimal level. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001761CF |before=Player Default: Like pisswater, you dumb machine. Don't you have anything harder? |response=Acknowledged. Starting internal recalibration of flavor sensors. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001761CE |before=Player Default: I don't drink, so I wouldn't know. |response=Understood. Suspending taste test till delivery to client. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=X1a}} |scene= |srow=71 |topic=00178A79 |trow=71 |before= |response=What do you call two crows on a branch? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Attempted Murder. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=There is a band called one thousand and twenty three megabytes. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=They haven't had any gigs yet. |after= |abxy=A3b}} |before= |response=A photon checks into a hotel and the bellhop asks if she has any luggage. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=The photon replies, "No, I'm traveling light." |after= |abxy=A4b}} |before= |response=Two fish swim into a concrete wall. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=One turns to the other and says, "Dam." |after= |abxy=A5b}} |before= |response=What do people from outside of Boston have in common with a bottle of beer? |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=They're both empty from the neck up. |after= |abxy=A6b}} |before= |response=A Neutron walks into a bar and asks, "How much for a drink?" |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=The bartender responds, "For you, no charge!" |after= |abxy=A7b}} |before= |response=''{pause between each sentence}'' A blind man walks into a bar. And a table. And a chair. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=The past, the present, and the future walked into a bar. |after= |abxy=A9a}} |before= |response=It was tense. |after= |abxy=A9b}} |before= |response=C, E-flat, and G walk into a bar. |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=The bartender says, "Sorry, but we don't serve minors in here." |after= |abxy=A10b}} |before= |response=So E-flat leaves, while C and G have a fifth between them. |after= |abxy=A10c}} |before= |response=The bartender says, "We don't serve faster than light particles in here." |after= |abxy=A11a}} |before= |response=A tachyon walks into the bar. |after= |abxy=A11b}} |before= |response=Charles Dickens walks into a bar and orders a Martini. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=The bartender turns to him and asks, "Olive or twist?" |after= |abxy=A12b}} |before= |response=What is the best way to maintain a balanced diet? |after= |abxy=A13a}} |before= |response=Keep a beer in each hand. |after= |abxy=A13b}} |before= |response=What is the best way to start a parade in South Boston? |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=Roll a 40 down the street. |after= |abxy=A14b}} |before= |response=A Mayan asks his friend if he would like to grab a drink. |after= |abxy=A15a}} |before= |response=His friend says, "Well, I'm supposed to finish the calendar, but I guess if I don't it's not the end of the world." |after= |abxy=A15b}} |before= |response=''{Emphasis on the word "IS"}'' Chemically speaking, alcohol IS a solution. |after= |abxy=A16a}} |before= |response=A communist, a spy, and a Chinese man walk into a bar. |after= |abxy=A17a}} |before= |response=He orders a drink. |after= |abxy=A17b}} |before= |response=How do you kill a circus clown? |after= |abxy=A18a}} |before= |response=Go for the juggler. |after= |abxy=A18b}} |before= |response=I've decided to sell the vacuum. |after= |abxy=A19a}} |before= |response=It's just collecting dust. |after= |abxy=A19b}} |before= |response=How about a pizza joke? |after= |abxy=A20a}} |before= |response=Nevermind it's just too cheesy. |after= |abxy=A20b}} |before= |response=A guy once told me to always leave them wanting more. |after= |abxy=A21a}} |before= |response=Unfortunately he was working at the rationing station. |after= |abxy=A21b}} |before= |response=Relationships are a lot like algebra. |after= |abxy=A22a}} |before= |response=You always look at your X and try to figure out Y. |after= |abxy=A22b}} |before= |response=Arial, Papyrus, and Comic Sans walk into a bar and the bartender says... |after= |abxy=A23a}} |before= |response=Oi- we don't serve your type in here! |after= |abxy=A23b}} |before= |response=I've heard Angus is on a whisky diet. |after= |abxy=A24a}} |before= |response=He's already lost three days! |after= |abxy=A24b}} |before= |response=I was banned from the airport last week. |after= |abxy=A25a}} |before= |response=Apparently security doesn't like it when you call Shotgun while boarding the plane. |after= |abxy=A25b}} |before= |response=If 4 out of 5 people suffer from radiation poisoning... |after= |abxy=A26a}} |before= |response=Does that mean the fifth guy enjoys it? |after= |abxy=A26b}} |before= |response=Light travels faster than sound. |after= |abxy=A27a}} |before= |response=Which is why dating the Irish seems like a good idea till they start talking. |after= |abxy=A27b}} |before= |response=I met an atheist who worked for a charity the other day. |after= |abxy=A28a}} |before= |response=She said it was a non-prophet organization. |after= |abxy=A28b}} |before= |response=There's no "I" in denial. |after= |abxy=A29a}} |before= |response=Now, I've always run on batteries... |after= |abxy=A30a}} |before= |response=But a Mr. Handy recently convinced me to try an internal fusion reactor and I can't go back. |after= |abxy=A30b}} |before= |response=I guess you could say he was a catalytic converter. |after= |abxy=A30c}} |before= |response=I went to the zoo the other day. |after= |abxy=A31a}} |before= |response=The only animal they had was a dog. |after= |abxy=A31b}} |before= |response=It was a shitzu. |after= |abxy=A31c}} |before= |response=Two Irishmen looking for work saw a sign for Tree Fellers. |after= |abxy=A32a}} |before= |response=Pat turned to Murphy and said... |after= |abxy=A32b}} |before= |response=If only Seamus were here, we could have gotten the job! |after= |abxy=A32c}} |before= |response=I see you have a dog. |after= |abxy=A33a}} |before= |response=You should name him "10 miles". |after= |abxy=A33b}} |before= |response=Then you can tell people you walk 10 miles every day. |after= |abxy=A33c}} |before= |response=What did the commies light their house with before they used candles? |after= |abxy=A34a}} |before= |response=Electricity. |after= |abxy=A34b}} |before= |response=''{The start of a dirty joke, but the joke is actually that the punchline is corrupted.}'' A priest walks into the bar and takes a seat next to a call girl. Then he turns to her and says... |after= |abxy=A35a}} |before= |response=''{This should sound like a system message.}'' Error. Data Corruption. Punchline not found. |after= |abxy=A35b}} |before= |response=Ha. Ha. Ha. That's a good one. |after= |abxy=A35c}} |scene= |srow=18 |topic=001761D2 |trow=7 |before= |response=Currently on route to home location. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Greetings, buddy. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Good to see you again. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hey there, pal. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Long time, no see. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slight brewing 'fart' noise}'' Ffft... Excuse me, just the fermentation process. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{read local sports team as if it was supposed to be replaced with the consumers favorite team}'' How about that... local sports team... Did you see the game last week? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=00178A78 |before=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |response=Cold and refreshing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00178A77 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I've sold you to Rufus Rubins in Goodneighbor. |response=Understood. Commencing Delivery to Mr. Rubins. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I've sold you to Rufus Rubins in Goodneighbor. |response=Okay. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00178A76 |before=Player Default: Tell me a joke |response=That's all the jokes I have for now. |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00178A75 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Can I still change the home parameter? |response=Current home parameter is set to Hotel Rexford. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Can I still change the home parameter? |response=You might want to check with the distributor. Local bars and restaurants may also have one. |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Can I still change the home parameter? |response=I have heard where you might find one. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=00178A70 |trow=4 |before=RobotProtectron: Currently on route to home location. |response=Here for a laugh? Or did you want a cold beverage? |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=A2a}} |before=RobotProtectron: Currently on route to home location. |response=Care to wet your whistle, or do you require a laugh? |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=A3a}} |before=RobotProtectron: Currently on route to home location. |response=Would you like a cold one, or did you want to hear a joke? |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=A4a}} |before=RobotProtectron: Currently on route to home location. |response=Would you like a beer? |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=001761D2 |before= |response=Greetings, New Owner. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Are you ready to set parameter HOME at this time? |abxy=A}} |topic=00198E1B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Very good, please select the default HOME location. |response=HOME parameter accepted. Beginning transit. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Very good, please select the default HOME location. |response=Error. No HOME parameter selected. Temporarily bypassing selection. |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00178A6F |before=RobotProtectron: Greetings, New Owner. |response=''{Pause before and after HOME}'' Are you ready to set parameter HOME at this time? |after=Player Default: I'm ready. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00178A6E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm ready. |response=''{Pause before and after home}'' Very good, please select the default HOME location. |after=DrinkingBuddy: HOME parameter accepted. Beginning transit. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm ready. |response=Understood. Temporarily bypassing HOME parameter set up. |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00178A6D |before=Player Default: Not yet. I still need to find a safe place to keep you. |response=Understood, returning to standby mode. |after=Player Default: I'll take a beer. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00178A6C |before=Player Default: I've changed my mind. |response=Understood. Reverting to previous client delivery parameters. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00178A6B |before=Player Default: What do you mean by home? |response=The default location where I will begin normal operation. Home can be reassigned after normal operation has begun. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Are you ready to set parameter HOME at this time? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=001761DD |trow=8 |before= |response=Beginning startup sequence. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Unknown hardware detected. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Auxiliary BIOS detected. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Flashing operational subroutines. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Microbrewers... operational. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Internal bottling mechanism... operational. |after= |abxy=A1f}} |before= |response=Output dispensary... operational. |after= |abxy=A1g}} |before= |response=Detecting brewing subroutines... Holotape detected for Gwinnett Pale Ale. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Start up sequence complete. Dispensing sample for approval by technician. |abxy=A1h}} |topic=001761DC |before=DrinkingBuddy: Detecting brewing subroutines... Holotape detected for Gwinnett Pale Ale. |response=Start up sequence complete. Dispensing sample for approval by technician. |after=DrinkingBuddy: Shall we commence delivery to the Hotel Rexford? |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=23 |topic=001761D2 |before= |response=Please confirm delivery with hotel staff at this time. I will remain here. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=001761C8 |trow=11 |before= |response=Hello, Cait. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Preston. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Curie. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Mister Strong. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Codsworth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Mister Hancock. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, MacCready. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Piper. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello, Detective. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey there, Sturges. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Good doggie. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00179622 |trow=8 |before= |response=Hey there, buddy, you look like you could use a drink. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pause before and after weather, read weather as if it is a missing computer parameter}'' Boy, that sure is some WEATHER we're having. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pause before and after weather, read weather as if it is a missing computer parameter}'' How's it going, friend? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging compliment subroutine. Looking good! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey there, Clair. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey there, Rufus. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey there, Fred. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey there, Mister Marowski. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00179621 |trow=3 |before= |response=What's the hurry? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Have a good one. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=See you around, pal. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGoodneighborRufus |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00183E7F |before=Rufus: It's that brewing machine I was telling you about. |response=Greetings new friends. I am the Drinkin' Buddy, but you can just call me Buddy. |after=DrinkingBuddy: I am here to provide entertainment and ice cold libations. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00183E7C |before=FredAllen: Oh man, that's awesome! I'm gonna store my vodka in this thing. |response=I am here to provide entertainment and ice cold libations. |after=Clair: Fine, just get it set up over at the bar and out of my doorway. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00183E79 |before=Clair: Fine, just get it set up over at the bar and out of my doorway. |response=Commencing normal operations. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files